


Oyasumi powers

by Giant_pawgers_my_dude



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_pawgers_my_dude/pseuds/Giant_pawgers_my_dude
Summary: Basically omori and sunny are twins. Omori is psychic and protects people in the dream realm. In the real realm he can also use his powers but not as strong. (And only the gang and the hooligangs knows omori's powers.) Omori can also erase memories just in case. Oh and he can bring others in his dream realm as well.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Mari & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Kudos: 54





	1. Intro

Sunny carries his pepperspray and omori's knife with him just in case while drawing a sketch

basil, kel, the scooter gang and aubrey formed a team and try ghost hunting 

hero and mari are dating. Hero became a head chef while mari became a teacher at a local school 

And omori is just laying there sleeping and cuddling with sunny 

Its a peaceful day. But sometimes that peaceful day gets ruined by ghost and monsters. Join sunny and omori for a puntasti-... KEL DAMN IT I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH THE WRITING


	2. Dreamer of faraway St.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari is not a morning person and is totally not always dreaming about hero. Also both omori and summy are smol beans

***crash***

Sunny woke up by a loud noise. He checked omori's bed for a sign of omori. "Nothing.." sunny tiredly said.

He checked downstairs. The creepy far and dark stairs.. he decided to call mari. "Mm hero your lasagna is always... delicous zzz" mari said in her sleep

"Mari. Mari. Mari please wake up" sunny said in a tired and monotone voice. As expected mari woke up. "Sunny? **Yawn** sunny what're you doing up so late" mari said with extreme sleepiness in her voice

"Want to go downstairs and its too dark. I think omori is there" sunny explained. "Alright i'll check it out" mari said. They both went downstairs they hear noises in the kitchen.

They slowly peaked and saw omori in the kitchen with bread crumbs on the floor. "Omori?" Omori turned to looked at them hiding the obvious jar of cookies. "Sunny?"

Omori said gulping the snack afterwards. Mari looked at omori with annoyed but passive look in her eyes. "Omori i know you get hungry when you use your abilities but cant you wait till morning?". Omori with an apologetic look apologized sunny also apologized. And went back to bed.

In the dream world omori and sunny decide to investigate and help a few in thier dreams. They find kim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake:  
> Theres a rumour saying that the entire smith family are cat people and can persuade people using their cute kitten like looks. Rumour started when the whole hooligang stopped when sunny looked at them with kitten like expression while wearing a cat hairband.


	3. Sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim is running away from nightmare hounds and sunny found her

Kim thought herself of most things. Cocky, a smartass, and a bastard. Kim however did not imagine herself fighting and running away from nightmare monsters

'Damn it where is vance when you need him' she thought as she kept running. She then found herself surrounded. "Crap im trapped. Ok then w-which of you assholes are first" she says that but deep down she is a bit scared.

Just when a nightmare hound lunges at her a knife stabbed the scary canine. "Kim are you alright?" Sunny asked

"Jeez what took you guys so long" kim asked with exasperation but thank them anyways. Omori used his powers and changed the scenery of the forest. It changed into a sweet candy like land.

"Oh hell yeah" kim said with excitement as she grabbed a large lollipop and used it as a hammer. "LETS PLAY FUCKERS" kim said as she charges at the scared nightmare hounds. omori and sunny looked at each other worriedly but decided to charge as well.

As the monsters vanished sunny said its time to go so she said bye to kim and left. kim, sunny, and omori woke up. Its morning. Its time for school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yo sunny this is my dream right? So what if i.." kim asked and thought to herself.. until a cute cat ears appeared in sunny's head... that was the first time kim squealed so loud


	4. School part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are gonna be minor OCs that are only there as students
> 
> Sunny's mom name is velvet smith  
> While his dad is lucas smith

"Sunny, omori wake up we're gonna be late" mari distantly yelled. Sunny woke up but still felt tired. He was always the first one to wake up among the twins. "Mori it's time to wake up." Omori groggily wakes up

The two headed down stairs and ate breakfast with mari and the mom. 'Dad's not here. Guess he went to another business trip" sunny thought

they get dressed for school. And mari dropoed them off the school bus. She then said bye to both sunny and omori

Sunny and omori sat near kel and basil. "Sunny mori how are you?" Basil asked nicely. "Fine/good" the twins answered. "Yo sunny im gonna do it. Im gonna buy it" kel said with confidence and determination. "What are you nerds talking about?" Aubrey asked. "The video game i was saving up for months!" Kel shouted

"Oh. Thats dumb" aubrey said "no it isnt!" Kel argued. As the two are arguing basil chatted with omori and sunny. "I-i see.. this is gonna take a while... Well wanna draw somtehing? "Sure" the twins both said

They drew for a while until the bus stopped at the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor basil cant decide between omori and sunny.. imagine the twins and haruhi from ouran highschool host club but its omori,sunny and basil
> 
> (Feel free to say what you think about this story in the comments)


	5. School part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil gets bullied twins gets protective hilarity ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunny and omori: meow im a cat 
> 
> Basil: *9999 DMG* urk so cuuute

"Alright omori, sunny lets go-" basil said enthusiastically but accidentally bumped into a student "oh sorry"watch where you're going dumbass" the student said. "Wow what assholes" aubrey said with bitterness. "Aubrey its ok they arent worth it" basil said calming aubrey down.. 

Omori, sunny and basil arrived at class-A while kel and aubrey and the some of the gang arrived at class-B. The lesson lasted for a while. "Uh sir may i pleased be excused? Im gonna go to the bathroom" basil said politely "you may" the teacher answered. Basil arrived at the bathroom and when he got out he saw a paper on the mirror. (Meet us later at the gate nerd). "Was probably either aubrey or those bullies. I shouldnt think too much of it" basil thougjt as he return back to class

[Lunch Time]. 

The gang where eating happily until somone poured milk on basil. "Haha this nerd stinks like milk ugh" the student from earlier said mockingly his team was laughing as well. Sunny, omori, kel and aubrey were about to maul them until basil said "dont they are just a waste of energy". Aubrey tried to argue. But basil's face made her calm down. 

Class started again and everything seemed normal apart from things thrown at basil and sometimes sunny and omori. Class ended and they were about to walk home until they noticed basil is missing. A note was on basil's desk (if you want to see your nerd friend alive then see us at the gym). Sunny was pissed.

The gang arrived at the gym aubrey bought her gang and the bat. Omori with his clothed hands Sunny with a dull knife and kel with his basketball and see basil in poor tattered state and almost undress.. they saw red. Until basil shouted "DONT KILL THEM". The bullies laughed "dont tell us what to do dumbass" one of them said. "Im not talking to you. Im talking to them" basil said worried. One of them were confused until they saw one of them flown acrossed the building.

It was a brawl sunny slashed the gang's bat and parried aubrey was swinging her bat wildly but precise kel hit the guy on the left. Kim kicked a guy on the balls and micheal uppercut another guy. Omori rescued basil but got knocked over by a surprise attack from the leader. Basil now mad judo flipped the leader and knocked him out

"Thats what you get for messing with us punks" basil said smugly. The group dont call basil the poison ivy for no reason. He was strong as hell when it comes to the twins "we'll be back we wont forget this" the leader cried as he scurried away.

"Whew that was fun" vance said. "Y-yeah but we should probably head back" basil said. Sunny looked left and right "where's kel?". "Oh the dork ran off to the bus shouting about his video game sale or whatever" kim said facepalming. "Well... we should head back."

They headed home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kel: by the way basil when did you learn to fight like that?
> 
> Aubrey: *proudly* hmph i taught him. He was determined on protecting you two *points to the twins*
> 
> Basil:*blush* yeah i also wanna protect sunny hehe


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives home and   
> may or may not have encountered their first ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunny and omori can sometimes go into other's dreams and sometimes they cant

The gang hang out after a while and went to an abondoned house. Sunny said they have to go home the gang were about to protest but remember mari is really scary sometimes and said goodbye. The twins both left

omori and sunny arrived safetly home they opened the door and find mari waiting for them. "I got a call and heard you two were in a fight. Are you two alright" omori and sunny nodded. "Oh good... NOW WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?" Mari said as he grabbed the twins by the ear. 

The twins explained "so basil was taken away and you guys rescued him is that right?" Mari asked "yes/thats right" sunny and omori answered. "... alroght but you two should have called a teacher or an adult it hurts seeing you two get hurt " mari scolded. The twins look apologetic. Mari sighed. "Well i guess he was in danger and you needed to be quick. I'll let this one slide you two should go rest" mari said.

The two make it to bed and mari called the school. *ring ring* "hello? I wanted to talk to you about certain trouble makers. Mhm wait so you know they made some trouble before? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SCHOOL SAYS TO LEAVE THEM ALONE THEY HARMED MY TWO SIBLINGS. oh they are the son of an important person? Well if thats how it is THE SCREW YOU" mari said in a huff. She was pissed at how terrible that school is. But she cant complain.

Sunny was about to go to bed until he got a message from kel. 

* * *

The trauma gang

Kel sent a pic

kel: DUDE LOK AT THIS OMG 

Hmm?

Oh there's a hand?

Kel: YEAH US AND BASIL

TOOK A PHOTO AND WE SAW THIS

WE SHOULD HAVE A SLEEPOVER

aubrey: can you guys shut up we'll talk about this WHEN ITS NOT 9 PM 

Goodnight aubrey

* * *

Sunny smiled a bit but turned his phone off and went to bed. It was a peaceful dream.


End file.
